Letters From Rivendell
by AragornsFavorite
Summary: Legolas writes a letter home while he satys in Rivendell


Disclaimer: I own nothing I play with everything

Title: Letters from Rivendell

Author: Jade

Rating: G

Warning: none

Pairing: none

Summary: Legolas is to spend his summer in Rivendell and writes home to tell his father all about it.

A/N This ficlet came to mind last night when I heard a very old song on the radio at 4am. I will age myself here and say that I grew up listening to this song and decided it would be fun to write it.. That song was "Camp Grenada" by Allen Sherman.. Lyrics will be in ((these))..

A/N # 2.. Legolas is young here and this is his first trip to Rivendell.. Just thought I would point that out

((_Hello muddah, hello faddah  
Here I am at Camp Granada  
Camp is very entertaining  
and they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining.))_

Dearest Ada,

You will be pleased to know that the journey to Rivendell was without incident, however should a stray horse return to Mirkwood with an arrow piercing its hindquarters, just know that it was not my fault. I had been cleaning my bow when the arrow accidentally was released. I still do not see why you insisted that I spend the summer here, when I could have just as easily been trained in Mirkwood. So far, we have done nothing other than wait for the rain to end. Lord Elrond has promised there will be lots to do once the rain has stopped.

_((I went hiking with Joe Spivy  
He developed poison ivy  
You remember Leonard Skinner  
He got ptomaine poisoning last night after dinner.))_

The twins, Elladan and Erohir, have kept things interesting to say the least, So far, since my arrival, they had somehow managed to pour some sort of powder into the tunic of Lord Celeborn. Who, since then has not been able to stop scratching. I also heard from other guest here in Rivendell that they had once added extra spice into the meal of another elf, named Linder I believe. Do you know him?. This had resulted in Linder becoming sickk and spending a few days in Lord Elrond's healing rooms. I believe I will get along well with the twins son of Elrond.

_((All the counselors hate the waiters  
and the lake has alligators  
and the head coach wants no sissies  
so he reads to us from something called Ulysses.))_

Erestor, Lord Elrond's chief advisor and councilor, loves to tell stories. He tried to convince some of the younger elves that there were creatures living below the waters of the lake here in Rivendell, they believed him. He said perhaps we may go swimming tomorrow after our training. I think I'll stay and practice archery instead, I was never one for swimming anyway. I met Lord Glorfindel today just after we arrived. He really is a large elf. I can see why he is a slayer of Balrogs. He can be very intimidating to look at. He swears to the Valar that by the time we are to return home he will have turned us into warriors.

_((Now I don't want this should scare ya  
But my bunkmate has malaria  
You remember Jeffrey Hardy  
They're about to organize a searching party.))_

I do not have my own room here, as I do back home. It was Erestor's idea that everyone share with one or two others elves. He says it will help build a relationship between all of us. The first of my roommate had become ill and had been taken to the healer, the second thought he could sneak out of Rivendell and return to Lorien. He did not get far before Glorfindel had found him. If I am not mistaken , he said his name was Haldir. I managed not to laugh when he told me he would one day become Marchwarden of Lorien and that everyone would have to respect him. Lord Elrond calls him the arrogant one.

_((Take me home, oh muddah, faddah  
Take me home, I hate Granada  
Don't leave me out in the forest where  
I might get eaten by a bear.  
Take me home I promise I will not make noise  
Or mess the house with other boys.  
Oh please don't make me stay  
I've been here one whole day.))_

I do admit, Rivendell is a nice place. However, I would much rather be spending time in Mirkwood. Surely there our some among your court that can train me just as well as I am to be trained here. Have you been told of the more recent Orc attacks that have happened close to where I am at this very moment? As your only son and prince of Mirkwood, do you really think it wise that I be here during one of those attacks? These orcs,I heard, can be even more dangerous them the spiders of Mirkwood. I do not mean to sound as if I am whining, but do you really want to take the chance of me being harmed? Just look at what I have told you so far about what had been happening and I have only been here 1 day.

_((Dearest faddah, darling muddah,  
How's my precious little bruddah  
Let me come home, if you miss me  
I would even let Aunt Bertha hug and kiss me.))_

I trust everyone is well in Mirkwood. Has anyone inquired as to where I am?. If you feel it is too quite I would be more than willing to return home. Would you not like the company?. I thought perhaps that we could go hunting, like we once had done a few years ago. It was a fun time with just the two of us, though I could have done without Nanneth making such a fuss over me once we returned.

_((Wait a minute, it's stopped hailing.  
Guys are swimming, guys are sailing  
Playing baseball, gee that's better  
Muddah, faddah kindly disregard this letter.))_

Elladan and Elrohir have just informed me that the rain has finally ended. They have come up with a plan that is sure to set Glorfindel into a fit and perhaps Erestor as well. This is something I feel I cannot miss out on. You may disregard this letter. My time in Rivendell may not be sore boring as long as I keep company with the twins. If nothing else, things are sure to get interesting. I will write again when I have a chance.

Until Then,

Legolas Greenleaf.


End file.
